Parachute
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: They don't need parachutes, they're gonna catch each other when they fall. Shippings included: BMWW, Superman and Lois Lane and others... Oneshots, No Cannon


_**~Parachutes~**_

_**I was bored and decided to write this in the span of 30 minutes, I think I did a pretty good job all things considered. This is mainly going to be a bunch of one shots rather than one cohesive story. **_

Time wasn't on his side, not this time. With 4 minutes until the craft collapsed from the inside and exploded. Batman and Nightwing arrived at the last escape pod on board the Legion of Doom's Carrier. They were both dismayed when they found that it could only fit one person.

"Damn it! It can only fit one person!" Nightwing exclaimed worried. He wouldn't admit it, but it took every ounce of strength he had to keep himself from panicking.

"This isn't a problem at all, take the escape pod and-"Batman was cut off by a shocked Nightwing.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Nightwing said.

"We don't have time Dick! Take the escape pod!" Batman said.

"No, Bruce, we both made a promise, we're family, we'll stick together until the very end." Nightwing said placing both his hands on Batman's shoulders and lightly shaking him.

"We'll figure this out together." Dick said with a reassuring smile.

Bruce sighed in defeat, and smiled.

"Alright, you win."

"I always do, now we just need to find a pod big enough for the both of us and-oof!" Batman shoved Dick into the pod, and quickly locked him inside. Nightwing was punching against the glass in panic. Batman smiled and pressed a button that sent the pod a safe distance from the exploding carrier.

Nightwing's Pod landed on the ground and he was surrounded by other heroes. Who we're happy to greet him but their smiles faded upon seeing the look on his face. Wonder Girl immediately spoke up.

"Dick what's wrong?" She asked.

Nightwing was crying, he sniffed and he looked up at the sky.

"That idiot!" He said

"Where's Bruce?" Donna asked, Dick's silence made her come to the realization on her own and her eyes widened in horror. She immediately pressed her communicator.

Wonder Woman was on the other line, she had engaged Cheetah in combat once more.

"Donna, now is a really bad time!" She said as she did her best to avoid the psychotic vixen's claws. Immediately after hearing what Donna said Diana stopped dodging and grabbed Cheetah by her throat, she slammed her against a crate and threw her out a window, and then she flew through the ceiling of the building and sped toward the aircraft.

He heard footsteps and turned around; he came face to face with Vandal Savage.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Vandal asked in a chillingly calm voice.

"I foiled your plans, I'm Batman, and it's what I do." Batman answered nonchalantly.

"Heh, false bravado until the end huh Detective. But we both know you're just an angry little boy running around in a costume, because he misses his mommy and daddy." Vandal replied as they both began walking in a circle, as they began to size the other up.

"And you're just a Neanderthal with a massive ego." Batman replied.

"Why bother stalling? We both know you're going to die here; I will survive this confrontation no matter what.

"Then let's get right to it." Batman replied throwing a bat-shuriken at Savage. He sidestepped it, and charged at Batman.

In an impressive display of dexterity, Batman avoided his attack by doing a back flip off a wall, and then throwing some more shuriken. This time he ended up piercing Savage's neck, and drew blood. Savage grimaced a little in pain and then ripped them from out of his neck and dropped them on the ground.

"Immortal, remember?" Savage gloated.

"But not indestructible." Batman replied.

"Last time I checked, your little belt it practically empty, what can you possibly do without it?" Savage asked.

"This" Batman said running to the remaining undamaged control console near them, Savage simply laughed and walked toward him. I've already set contingency plans in case I needed to escape this craft, there is no way you'll survive this confrontation Batman. Face it, you're through!"

"Mmmhmm, which is WHY I'm no longer buying time, we have 2:30 minutes left, so how about speed up that count to 15 seconds?" Batman asked.

"You're mad, you'll obliterate us both!" Savage yelled in horror.

Batman smirked.

"Not crazy just…pragmatic." He said pulling out some wires so Savage couldn't disable it. He backed away from the console when Savage attempted to reverse the damage he'd caused, Savage then turned to Batman, looking quite furious. Before he could charge the vigilante, the floor beneath them collapsed and they began plummeting, Batman used his cape to increase the speed at which he would fall to avoid getting hit by the explosion. Though realistically, his chances of survival were minuscule. A piece of rubble pierced his cape and sent him spiraling, with no proper way to stop his fall he was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it, and yet, he was okay with that. However, he was wrong, thanks to a certain Amazon he was going to make it, Wonder Woman caught him in Mid Air. The look on her face was a mixture of relief and anger; he was going to have a fun time explaining this one. She had one arm around his waist and she lowered them to a nearby mountain. Batman remained quiet the entire time.

"I understand if you're angry with me-"

"Not another word." She said quietly.

"I was just doing my job, our jobs, saving innocent lives…"

He was immediately silence when she hastily kissed him, taking it as a signal to stop talking he kissed her back, and embraced her. Their lips parted and he looked down at her smiling and she looked up at him with a smile present on her face as well.

Wack!

"OW! What was that for?" Batman asked trying to keep his cool.

"Next time, call for help!" Wonder Woman replied.

"My communicator was damaged." He replied.

Wonder Woman didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. She clicked her communicator and informed Donna that Batman was alright.

"Phew, Bruce is fine Dick." Donna replied.

Nightwing sighed with relief.

"I swear nothing can kill that guy." Speedy commented.

"Thank goodness!" Another voice exclaimed.

Wonder Girl, Speedy, Ice, and Fire turned to see a boy dressed in a Robin costume.

"Little D? What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"One, it's Robin, Two, what were these clowns doing in Gotham?" Robin said pointing at the Batwing which had a metal wire extending from the bottom carrying Toyman, and Captain Boomerang.

Boomerang came to and upon setting his sights on Damian, immediately froze in fear.

"K-Keep that little git away from me!" He squealed in his trademark Australian accent.

Robin cracked his knuckles. Wonder Girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

Supergirl descended from the air and landed next to the three.

"Believe me, you REALLY don't wanna know." She replied.

Superman arrived to find Wonder Woman and Batman bickering.

"What do you mean it was my fault?" Batman asked.

"You wanted to stay behind, despite the fact that, I don't know, you can't fly!" She yelled.

Clark simply shook his head and smiled.

Something about those two together just seemed so natural.

The End


End file.
